inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Warrior, Firenoid!
This is episode 5 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 5: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! Vulcano runs out of his house. Vulcano: I'm off! Vulcano's Mom: This boy....At first he hates the place and now he can't wait to go off to school. On the way to the school, Vulcano meets with Matt. Matt: Hey. Vulcano: Hey. They start walking towards the school. Matt: Are you gonna show us the Keshin again today? Vulcano: Absolutely! Matt: Dorick's really excited about it. I talked to him over the phone for about half an hour and it was all he talked about. He even went to sleep early just so today would come sooner. Vulcano: Haha. Matt: It really is a big deal that our team has a Keshin. I knew some of our opponents would have them, but I didn't expect one to show up as early as the first match. We would have been toast without Firenoid. Now we actually stand a chance. Vulcano: We can't just have one Keshin though. Matt: I know but....Raigen Gakuen only had 1 too and they were pretty good even with just 1. Vulcano: I guess so. After class, on the pitch, the team has gathered around Vulcano except Darkeru who sits on the grass watching from further away. Darkeru: Tsk. Dorick: Can you show it to us now? Vulcano: Okay. Walk a bit further away so I can shoot. Everyone: Ok! Vulcano: Here goes: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid!! HAAAAAA! FIRE DESTINY! The ball goes in. Dorick: Amazing. Darkeru walks up to everyone. Darkeru: Yeah, big deal. We don't need a Keshin. Lazton, go to the goal. Lazton: Why? Darkeru: I'll shoot. And prove Dark Net can be just as strong as a Keshin. Lazton: Uh...Sure? Lazton goes to the goal. Darkeru: DARK NET! Lazton: Thunder Keep V2!!! Ghaaaa! The ball goes in. Darkeru: See? We don't need Firenoid or Fire Destiny. Jale: You fail to remember one thing though, Darkeru. Dark Net was of no use against Galaxy Hand. Firenoid's Fire Destiny beat it though. By process of elimination, it goes: Fire Destiny > Galaxy Hand > Dark Net. Darkeru: Nobody asked for your opinion. Matt: He's right though. Darkeru: Tsk. Just wait till I'LL get a Keshin. It'll be a lot better than Firenoid. Vulcano, I know very well you are just trying to steal my spot. First you come out here and brag with your Mega Rush, then you come out with a Keshin that has a SHOOTING hissatsu. You're just trying to move yourself up a rank to FW. Vulcano: I'm not. I didn't chose my Keshin. Ezoru: And there are no "ranks". MF, DF and GKs are just as important as FWs. Darkeru: Really? How about me and Kai drop out of a match then? See how you do without FWs. A golden haired boy in Arashi uniform walks past them further away and stops to look. Boy: .... Nah ... The boy continues to walk. Back on the pitch: Vulcano: *smirk* Darkeru: What? Vulcano: Haha.......HAHAHA....HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Everyone: WHAT? Firenoid turns dark. Vulcano: LEGEND STORM! Welcome......To a Yami Match! The pitch is surrounded by darkness. Matt: Vulcano? Vulcano: Vulcano ain't no more! I am Firenoid! Firenoid the Corrupted! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! Vulcano snaps his fingers and creates 10 Firenoids (with a size of an average 14 year old). Vulcano: These will be my teammates in our match. Dorick: What's going on? Darkeru: This....What is this? Vulcano: If you want your precious Vulcano back, you will have to defeat my team. THE FIRENOIDS! Ezoru: I think we'll have to defeat his team. Kai: What? But we're just 10. They're 11. Vulcano: *sigh* You really want this to be fair, do you? Fine. I can do without one. *snaps his fingers again, and this time, one of the Firenoid players dissapears* There. Now we're 10 even. Vulcano: I'll give you 5 minutes to prepare. Legend Storm(minus Vulcano) gather up. Darkeru: Can someone tell me what is going on? Jale: It looks as if Vulcano's Keshin took over his body. Darkeru: And this? All this? The darkness? The.....Mini Firenoid Players? I'm telling you, this is Vulcano's true form and has been deceiving us all along. Selena: That can't be true. Matt: Yeah, don't talk stupidity, Darkeru. I've known Vulcano for a lot longer than any of you have. We'll just have to defeat his team and he'll turn back to normal. Dorick: But...What if Vulcano DOESN'T turn back to normal? Matt: Well....It's our best bet attempting to beat him. Darkeru: Gah. Know I'm only doing this because we don't have any reserves to replace Vulcano in the possibility that he'd stay like this if we don't beat him. Kick off: Vulcano passes to Nine. Nine passes to Seven. Ezoru blocks Seven. Seven: Soyokaze Step! Eight! Eight: Vulcano! Vulcano advances past Selena and Matt with Mega Rush. Vulcano: Hahaha! Sazoru blocks Vulcano. Sazoru: ICE PRISON! Sikora! Three and Four block Sikora. Sikora: THE TORNADO! Kai! Kai: Haaaa: DOOM VORTEX! One: FENCE OF....GAIA! *kept* Kai: What?! One: Five! *passes* Ezoru intercepts the pass. Three comes up to him. Three: MUD SLIDE! *The field in front of him turns to mud. Three slides across it hitting with his feet(Kinda like a muddy Killer Slide)* Three: Seven! Seven: Soyo-... Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! Matt advances a bit and passes long to Darkeru. Darkeru: DARK NET! Three comes in front of the shot. Three: MUD SLIDE! The shot is weakened but not stopped. One: FENCE OF....GAIA! *kept* Matt: What'd you say about not needing a Keshin? Darkeru: The shot was only kept because it was weakened by Mud Slide. Pass to me again. I got this. One passes to Two. Two passes to Five. Selena attempts to stop him. Five: Illusion Ball! Selena: Why can't I.... Five: Vulcano! Sazoru attempts Ice Prison but Vulcano breaks trough it with Mega Rush. Vulcano: Nine! Nine: FIRE...TORNADOO! Lazton: Thunder Keep V2!!! *kept* Yes! Selena! Selena: Sikora! Sikora: THE TORNADO! *Sikora dribbles past Two and Three* Darkeru! *passes* It's all clear this time. Darkeru: Learn from the master: DARK NET!! One: *smirk* BEAST FANG! *kept* Darkeru: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! One: FIVE! *passes* Five: Eight! Eight: RED CAPE! *A red cape appears on Eight's back. He spins around and dissapears into the cape, leaving it behind. He then reappears past Sazoru and Dorick* Hehe. Jale blocks Eight. Eight: You want a piece of this too? Red-... Jale: NET ERROR! *The ball turns into a binary code and glitches away from Eight and at Jale's feet* Sazoru: Jale has a hissatsu! Jale: *smiles* Jale prepares to pass but it's Half Time. Legend Storm gathers. Ezoru: Way to go. Nice job, Jale. Jale: Thanks. Selena: We're not doing so bad after all. Darkeru: Not so bad? WE'RE LOSING. Sikora: What are you talking about? It's 0-0. Darkeru: An equal score won't turn Vulcano back to normal, now will it? Matt: I hate to say this, but Darkeru's right. The deal was to DEFEAT Vulcano's team. Kai: Well if Doom Vortex and Dark Net won't work...We need something better. Darkeru: We don't HAVE something better. Kai: Then let's make it up. You and me. A new hissatsu. Darkeru: ... Well I like the sound of that. Kick off: The Firenoids changed their formation and moves Vulcano up as a FW. Jale: Vulcano's a forward. Everyone....It's coming. Darkeru: *nods* Figured. Darkeru passes to Sikora. Vulcano: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid the Corrupted! Vulcano slides in and steals the ball from Sikora. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! *shoots from the middle of the field* Jale: NET ERROR! *The ball glitches a little but makes it past Jale* Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *An ice prison is dropped on top of the ball but it makes it trough* Jale: Lazton, it's all you! Lazton: Got it! Thunder Keep!!!! *The ball keeps rotating in his hands, but Lazton eventually succeeds in keeping it* YES! Vulcano: Hehehe. This was just a warm up. Lazton: Matt! Matt: Ezoru! Ezoru is blocked by Three. Three: MUD SLIDE! Three passes to Seven. Seven passes to Nine. Nine: FIRE....TORNADOOO!!! Kai: What's he doing? Lazton already kept that shot. And from the middle of the field too? This has got no chance of going in. Vulcano runs up the field to the ball. Kai: Oh no... Vulcano: Chain Shot: FIRE DESTINY! Matt: Fire Tornado AND A Keshin Shoot? LAZTON! Sazoru and Jale each attempt their respective moves but don't even come close to using them, as the ball had already made it past them. Lazton doesn't have time to react, and the ball hits him and throws him to the right, making him hit the bar of the goal. GOAAAAL! 1-0 for The Firenoids! Lazton falls to the ground. The entire team runs to him. Selena: LAZTON! Are you okay? Lazton: Gh.....I took a heavy hit... Ezoru: Can you play? Lazton: I....I think so. *stands up* Yeah....I can do this. Don't worry. Matt: Are you sure? Lazton: Yes. Let's continue this match. Kick off: Darkeru: Now? Kai: Yes. Darkeru: Ok. Now, Sikora. As planned. Sikora: *nods* Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai passes back to Sikora. Sikora stands still on the field. Vulcano: What in the world....? ... Wait... Two, Three and Four(the 3 Defenders) run up to him. Vulcano: YOU IDIOTS! He's trying to lure you in! Sikora: THE TORNADO! Sikora makes it past all 3 of them. Darkeru! Darkeru creates his net. Vulcano: Might have been a neat strategy luring in all of our defenders, but your Dark Net is no match. Darkeru: Who said I was using Dark Net? Vulcano: WHAT? Darkeru passes up in the sky. Kai jumps up to it, spins around, and creates a vortex(Doom Vortex). He then shoots the ball trough the vortex and into Darkeru's net, giving the ball even more power. Vulcano: Impossible! One: Beast Fang!!!! GHAAAAA!!! GOAAAAAAL! 1-1! Vulcano: ... A new hissatsu? New hissatsus might be nice, but a Keshin....IS A KESHIN! And unless Lazton here pulls out a Keshin, the next time I shoot, he'll be done for! Kick off: Vulcano passes to Nine. Nine attempts to pass back to Vulcano but Selena intercepts it. Matt: Nice. Selena: Thanks. Ezoru! Ezoru passes across the field to Sikora, who dribbles Two and Four with The Tornado. Darkeru! Vulcano: THREE! STOP HIM! Three: Mud-..... Darkeru: DEATH....FIELD!!!! Darkeru makes it past Three. Kai: AGAIN! Darkeru creates his net and shoots the ball up. Kai spins upwards and creates a vortex. He then shoots the ball trough the vortex and into Darkeru's net, gaining more power. Vulcano: I...I cannot lose! One: BEAST FANG!!! GHAAAA! Goaaaaal! 2-1 for Legend Storm! Vulcano: Impossible.... Kai and Darkeru high fives. Kick off: Nine passes to Eight. Eight passes to Seven. Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! Darkeru! Vulcano: Not this time! Vulcano runs up to Darkeru and steals the ball using the Keshin. Vulcano passes to Seven. Seven: SOYOKAZE STEP! *dribbles Dorick and Sazoru* Nine! Nine stands still waiting for Vulcano to get back to this side of the field. Jale runs up to him and attempts Net Error. Nine: Nope, sorry buddy. FIRE BURST! *Nine focuses and releases a large tall wave of fire energy* Matt: Wow...That move.... Vulcano makes it on this side of the field. Vulcano: I'm here! Nine: *passes* Vulcano: You're done for! FIRE DESTINY!!! Lazton attempts to use Thunder Keep but is too hurt to do so, and is only hit once again and thrown into the goal's net. Gooaaaal! 2-2! Matt: LAZTON! Lazton: *barely stands up* I'm okay. Keep playing. Matt: But.... Lazton: There is no reserve goalkeeper. KEEP PLAYING! Kick off: Sikora passes to Ezoru. Ezoru advances a little and passes back to Sikora. Sikora uses The Tornado and dribbles Two and Three. Sikora: Darkeru! Four: No I don't think so! Darkeru: Oh yeah? DEATH FIELD! Vulcano: I WON'T LET YOU SHOOT! Vulcano runs across the field and reaches Darkeru before he reaches the goal. Vulcano: Hehahahahaha! Vulcano tries to steal the ball but Firenoid expires just then. Vulcano: NO! Darkeru: *smiles* DEATH FIELD! Darkeru dribbles Vulcano using the crawling hands to scare him. Darkeru: NOW! Darkeru creates his net and shoots the ball up. Kai spins upwards and creates a vortex. He then shoots the ball trough the vortex and into Darkeru's net, gaining more power. One: Beast Fang! GHAAAAA!! Goaaaal! 3-2 for Legend Storm! The match is over. Vulcano: NO! Darkeru: Damn right we're awesome. The darkness surrounding the field dissapears, as well as the Firenoid players. The Yami Match has ended. Vulcano: This can't be. This can't be it. NO! NOOOOO!!! The dark spirit of the Keshin leaves Vulcano. Vulcano: Ugh.... Matt: VULCANO! YOU'RE BACK! Vulcano: Matt! Everyone! Lazton: Vulcano, you're back to normal! Lazton runs towards Vulcano but collapses halfway trough. Everyone: LAZTON! At the hospital, everyone is in a room with Lazton. Ezoru returns into the room. Ezoru: The doctor said he should wake up in a few days. Vulcano: That's great! Ezoru: But....he won't be able to play soccer. It'd be putting his life in danger. Everyone: WHAT? Darkeru: Now what are we gonna do without a goalkeeper? Ezoru: I don't know. But Lazton's health is more important now. Later that day after everyone left the hospital, Vulcano and Matt are headed to their respective homes togheter. Matt: Say, Vulcano, with all the stuff that's been happening to Lazton, I didn't get to ask you....WHAT happened to you? Vulcano: I don't know. I just....summoned my Keshin, and then suddenly I could only watch. Matt: Watch? Vulcano: Yeah. It was like I was a prisoner in my own body. I could see everything my body was seeing, but I couldn't do anything. I was controled by something of more power. Matt: What could that be? Vulcano: I don't know, but it's very freaky. I don't know if I should use my Keshin again. Matt: What, are you kidding? Your Keshin's great. Vulcano: Yeah, might've been for the first time, but after this experience...I don't think it's a good idea. Matt: But... Vulcano: Here's my house. I guess we'll see each other tomorow, and the rest of the team. You know...to figure out what we'll do with the fact that we have no goalkeeper anymore. Matt: Yeah.....Bye, Vulcano. Vulcano: Bye.